dancecentralfandomcom-20200223-history
Dance Central Spotlight
Dance Central Spotlight (which is a side-off to Dance Central) is a game that will be released on September for Xbox One, available for 10 dollars in the marketplace and will also release the Xbox 360 version on a later date. It will have the same gameplay as the 3 ones before, just with more routines and daily DLCs. There are 5 "core" routines (Beginner, Easy, Medium, Hard, Pro), 2 fitness routines, and one extra routine per song. People start with 10 songs and have to buy the rest. Sadly, all routines have recycled moves from the other games, like Anaconda's ridiculous routine has Party Rock Anthem, OMG, and Beauty And A Beat. Another example is Black Widow, it has Umbrella's moves. Characters The characters returning are: * Bodie * Emilia * Mo * Glitch * Miss Aubrey * Lil' T * Taye * Fitness Droid (press Y or Triangle) Collecting 600 dance moves unlocks 6 new characters under the "Classified" section * Alpha (Emilia) * Epsilon (Mo) * Beta (Aubrey) * Delta (Glitch) * Gamma (Taye) * Zeta (Bodie) BOnus Downloadable Characters include * Nisha * Claptrap Songs Core Downloadable(Note: These are only the New DLC songs and does not include Legacy DLC) Trivia This section appears to have been written by someone very salty about the subject. Consider revising it to offer a more unbiased look (January 2020). * This is the first Dance Central game after Dance Central 3 and the first one after Harmonix's break back in 2013. * This is the first time not to include Angel, as he appeared and is the only one to be in every Dance Central except Spotlight. This does not include Dr Tan, Oblio or Shinju (called 'Twit-Torlep') as he made a rather cameo appearance in the end scene of the first Dance Central. * This also is the first time that marks Lil T, Kerith, Jaryn, Marcos, Frenchy, Shinju, Kichi, CYPH-56, CYPH-78 and Dr Tan, Oblio to not appear in a Dance Central game, after being constantly being in one since, Dance Central 2. * Bodie, Emilia, Mo, and Glitch are the only four characters to return and the only one to bring the full crew in (Riptide and Hi-Def). * It also has the lowest character count of 6''' making it the lowest since Dance Central 1 with '''11. (12 including Dr Tan) * This is the second game after Dance Central 1, not to include or be in crews for the first time. * All dialogue for this game is recycled from previous Dance Central games or is dialogue that was cut from past games and didn't appear to be in the game. * All previous choreographers did not re-choreographed or did any new ones too, making it so far the only Dance Central game to do so. * This is the first game to have a set-list of tracks to be 10, making it the lowest tracklist since Dance Central 1, with 35. * This is also the lowest-selling Dance Central game from any of the previous instalments.needed * It also marks the first Dance Central game not to be on the Xbox 360 and the first one to be on Xbox One. * This also the first Dance Central not to include importing, while it is all bought in the Legacy Download. * It also marks the first Dance Central, not to include the original three difficulties, Easy, Medium, Hard or even Beginners, as it uses, Silly, Diva, Pro, etc. Category:Games